Could We Be Anymore Diffrent?
by Nashi Nyuushin
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, and Charlotte (OC) are punk. Syaoran, Eriol, and Ron (OC) are prep. What will happen when two comptely diffrent worlds colid? Could love blossom? Chapter 6 is up! RR
1. Skate Bording & Football Pratice

Author's Babble: Hey mina-san this is the first chapter of "Could We Be Anymore Different?" My third story posted. Well I hope you like it!  
  
-  
  
Could We Be Anymore Different?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Ana (Me)  
  
-  
  
"The Click" by Good Charlotte boomed though out the state park.  
  
-  
  
"Sakura-chan your footing was off on that last spin." Called a 5'7 female with raven colored hair and wine colored eyes.(bet you already know who's talking)  
  
-  
  
"Yeah Sakura-chan you have something on you mind?" called another female with orange hair with scarlet highlights and ruby red colored eyes of about 5'9.  
  
-  
  
"Nothing much some just filled my locker with hate mail again." Said another female with honey brown colored hair and emerald green eyes of about 5'8. casually.(Three guess who)  
  
-  
  
"I know doesn't Baxter (Jessica) ever get tired of cutting out the letters I, H, A, T, E, Y, O, and U out of her old fashion magazines? When we just throw away the letters away anyway." Said the girl with orange hair.  
  
-  
  
"I completely agree with you there Charlotte." Said the girl with raven colored hair. -  
  
"Why thank you Tomoyo-chan," said Charlotte to the girl with raven colored hair.  
  
-  
  
"Hey lets go to the gym in a bit." Tomoyo said  
  
-  
  
"Sure." Said Charlotte and Sakura.  
  
-  
  
~!~Football Field~!~  
  
-  
  
"Hurry up you and practice you slackers." Yelled a very fat man with a jacket saying; The Coach AND DON'T YOU FORGET!!!  
  
-  
  
"God damn that man!" said a guy of about 6'1 with messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes (bet you all know who he is) to his friends.  
  
-  
  
"Yeah, I bet you he can't even walk half of what he makes us run!" said another guy with red hair and bottle green eyes about 6 foot.  
  
-  
  
"Well I bet that you're right Ron." Said a guy with bluish black hair and azure eyes, 6 foot 2.  
  
-  
  
"Eriol, Syaoran lets go work out after this torcher is over." Ron said.  
  
-  
  
"O.K." said Eriol and Syaoran together.  
  
-  
  
"Hey you three! Stop slacking!" yelled their coach.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
A/N: Hey well I hope you like this story!!!!! R+R or E-mail me!!!! Leave your e-mail address in the review if you wish to be notified when I update.  
  
Ja ne Ana 


	2. Anyone Up for A Round of Soccer

Could We Be Anymore Different?  
  
Chapter #2  
  
By: Ana  
  
~~~~ Gym ~~~~  
  
* Charlotte's POV *  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan, Tomoyo and I want to go play soccer." yelled Charlotte across the weight room.  
  
-  
  
"Hai, Hai I'm coming." said Sakura putting away the weights she was using.  
  
-  
  
"Good, hurry up!" Said Tomoyo.  
  
-  
  
~~~~~ Soccer Room ~~~~~  
  
* Ron's POV *  
  
"God is there anyone even good enough to stand two minutes against us?!" I said exasperatedly running my hands through my hair.  
  
-  
  
"How about those three in the corner, we haven't whooped their asses yet." Eriol said pointing over to the corner by the showers.  
  
-  
  
"I don't know, what do you think Sya-." I said to Syaoran but when I turned around he was gone. Eriol tapped my shoulder and pointed in the direction of the three girls.  
  
-  
  
" Hey do you three ladies know how to play soccer?" Said Syaoran in a sickly sweet voice. He most of thought the girls would flutter their lashes and say no, but what ever he thought they would do he did not see this one coming  
  
-  
  
"Of course we know how to play why else would we be wearing gym clothes, sweaty, and have a soccer ball?" said one of the girls. The other two rolled their eyes. "But if you want to play against us be my guest."  
  
-  
  
~~~~~~ 5 minutes later ~~~~~~  
  
Cheering could be heard from the stands but the six people on the field weren't paying any attention to it.  
  
-  
  
Cleats dug into the ground. Knees banged together, and sounds of frustration could be heard. The score was 10 to 9 boys in the lead.  
  
-  
  
"Can you guys just lose already!" yelled the girl with wine colored eyes frustrated when she turned and for the third time Eriol was there ready to block her, and for the third tie she quickly turned and passed it to the girl with emerald eyes.  
  
-  
  
"Ha! In your dreams!" yelled Eriol.  
  
-  
  
"Tomoyo! You. Getting. Tired. Already? Said the girl with the emerald eyes heading for the goal.  
  
-  
  
Syaoran ran up to her to block her shot, but at the last possible moment she passed it to her to her other teammate.  
  
-  
  
* Syaoran's POV *  
  
As soon as she passed it to her teammate she stopped but I didn't think she would stop so I fell over her. Our faces were about only ½ inch apart. My face must have been as red as a tomato. She grined and said very calmly.  
  
-  
  
"You look pretty cute you know that?" then she took her hand and slid it down my chest and then said "Ooo. Mr. Strong and silent must work out a lot." She scooted out from under me and shouted nice score Charlotte. She started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist. "Hai?" she said turning around.  
  
-  
  
"Your guys are good at soccer. No ones been able to tie with us. What are your names?" I said  
  
-  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Said the girl answered the girl with emerald eyes and honey brown hair.  
  
-  
  
"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." Said the girl with wine colored eyes and raven colored hair.  
  
-  
  
"And my name is Cyn Charlotte." Said the girl with orange hair and red highlights and ruby red eyes.  
  
-  
  
"So we've told you our names what are yours?" said Kinomoto-san.  
  
-  
  
"Well my name is Li Syaoran." I said.  
  
-  
  
"Mine is Hiiragizawa Eriol." Eriol said.  
  
-  
  
"And my name's Awn Ron." Ron said.  
  
-  
  
Suddenly their eyes grew distant and cold. They all turned around, and right when they almost were out the door I, and I'm pretty sure Eriol and Ron heard them say in unison "Damn Preps!" Then it hit me they were punk.  
  
-  
  
Author's Babble: Hey it's the second chapter of "Could We Be Anymore Different". I hope you liked it!  
  
Ja ne Ana 


	3. School

Author's Babble: HEY! A NEW CHAPTER IS UP JUST FOR YOUR INJOYMENT! WELL R+R PPLS ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
In the previous chapter```  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
-  
  
"So we've told you our names what are yours?" said Kinomoto-san.  
  
-  
  
"Well my name is Li Syaoran." I said.  
  
-  
  
"Mine is Hiiragizawa Eriol." Eriol said.  
  
-  
  
"And my name's Awn Ron." Ron said.  
  
-  
  
Suddenly their eyes grew distant and cold. They all turned around, and right when they almost were out the door I and I'm pretty sure Eriol and Ron heard them say in unison "Damn Preps!" Then it hit me they were punk.  
  
-  
  
Could We Be Anymore Different?  
  
By: MEEH!!  
  
*Somewhere*  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"  
  
-  
  
"Precious, It's ok I'm fine it's just a little bruise. Anyways your bruise is worse."  
  
-  
  
"No it's not! Let me bandage yours for you."  
  
-  
  
But shouldn't you be getting back to-."  
  
-  
  
"No buts!"  
  
-  
  
"ok."  
  
*Sakura's House*  
  
*1hr. Later*  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
-  
  
"The damn prep bruised my hands." I said grabbing the bandages.  
  
-  
  
"My ankles are sprained because of that Li guy!" said Sakura angrily.  
  
-  
  
"I only have one bruise on my neck." said Charlotte  
  
-  
  
"From when that Ron guy hit the ball too high and it hit the back of your neck." said Sakura.  
  
-  
  
*Boys' Lockers*  
  
*Ron's POV*  
  
-  
  
"When are you going to stop rehearsing those play lines. Ron and I are trying out and were not stressing out." Said Syaoran.  
  
-  
  
"Oh be quite Syaoran!" said Eriol.  
  
-  
  
*Girls' Lockers*  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
-  
  
"Why don't we go to lunch now? You know before they stop serving food." Said Charlotte said sarcastically because we all know that none of us ate cafeteria food.  
  
-  
  
"Sorry if I actually rehearse my lines, because everyone present knows how much you practice." Tomoyo said savagely.  
  
-  
  
*Cafeteria*  
  
*Eriol's POV*  
  
-  
  
I wonder who's trying out for the play? I thought aloud.  
  
-  
  
"Most likely Adriana, Hannah, and Danielle." Said Syaoran.  
  
-  
  
"Really? I think Teresa, Claire, and Samantha will try out." Said Ron  
  
-  
  
"Well now that I think about it I think that Rena, Jennifer, and Linda will try."  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: So S+T+C are trying out for parts to a play that S+E+R are also trying out for! Hmm? Now who would of guessed? *Smiles innocently* I know this story line has been used before. Sowee I swear it's different. 


	4. PE Partners

Author's Babble: I've changed my penname to Chi Koya just so all you ppls know. Well sit back relax read and enjoy! -Ana ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
In the last chapter```  
  
*Boys' Lockers*  
  
*Ron's POV*  
  
-  
  
"When are you going to stop rehearsing those play lines. Ron and I are trying out and were not stressing out." Said Syaoran.  
  
-  
  
"Oh be quite Syaoran!" said Eriol.  
  
-  
  
*Girls' Lockers*  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
-  
  
"Why don't we go to lunch now? You know before they stop serving food." Said Charlotte said sarcastically because we all know that none of us ate cafeteria food.  
  
-  
  
"Sorry if I actually rehearse my lines, because everyone present knows how much you practice." Tomoyo said savagely.  
  
-  
  
*Cafeteria*  
  
*Eriol's POV*  
  
-  
  
I wonder who's trying out for the play? I thought aloud.  
  
-  
  
"Most likely Adriana, Hannah, and Danielle." Said Syaoran.  
  
-  
  
"Really? I think Teresa, Claire, and Samantha will try out." Said Ron  
  
-  
  
"Well now that I think about it I think that Rena, Jennifer, and Linda will try."  
  
-  
  
Could We Be Anymore Different?  
  
By: Me  
  
-  
  
*Cafeteria*  
  
* Tomoyo's POV *  
  
-  
  
"So what do you think we'll do in P.E today?" Said Charlotte with her mouth full of apple.  
  
-  
  
"The teacher said baka." Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
-  
  
Charlotte pretended to look hurt. "But Sakura every one knows that you actually listen in some classes unlike me." She said grinning. Sakura scowled.  
  
-  
  
"Lets go see what were doing for P.E." I said before they started arguing again.  
  
-  
  
*P.E.- Martial Arts practice*  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
-  
  
"So class like I told you yesterday we're going to practice martial arts today." Said O'Ryan-sensei. "I have paired up people so that I can see how well you fight together because at the end of this trimester you and your partner will be entered in a town torment together and how well you fight together will determine your grade. This assignment counts for 75% of your total grade. And just so you all know no switching partners I'm going to write them down." She said.  
  
-  
  
Lots of groans where heard.  
  
-  
  
O'Ryan-sensei ignored the moans and started to call out partners;  
  
Torres Ryan - Watson Heather  
  
Velma Oscar - Wayson Tiffany  
  
Watson Ernie - Florentine Danielle  
  
Li Syaoran - Kinomoto Sakura  
  
Ryu Tyson - Ly Lynn  
  
Evans Jonathan - Reichert Jennifer  
  
Leeds Dan - Russell Rena  
  
Meir Adam - Olsen Samantha  
  
Campana Bret - Keryc Teresa  
  
Awn Ron - Cyn Charlotte  
  
Johnston Les - Chiara Linda  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol - Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Hey did you like it? Plz R+R ppls! Signing Out-  
Chi Koya 


	5. The Punishment

Author's Babble: Hey ppls READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I luv reviews!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!! ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
In the previous chapter```  
  
-  
  
*P.E.- Martial Arts practice*  
  
*Syaoran's POV*  
  
-  
  
"So class like I told you yesterday we're going to practice martial arts today." Said O'Ryan-sensei. "I have paired up people so that I can see how well you fight together because at the end of this trimester you and your partner will be entered in a town torment together and how well you fight together will determine your grade. This assignment counts for 75% of your total grade. And just so you all know no switching partners I'm going to write them down." She said.  
  
-  
  
Lots of groans where heard.  
  
-  
  
O'Ryan-sensei ignored the moans and started to call out partners;  
  
Torres Ryan - Watson Heather  
  
Velma Oscar - Wayson Tiffany  
  
Watson Ernie - Florentine Danielle  
  
Li Syaoran - Kinomoto Sakura  
  
Ryu Tyson - Ly Lynn  
  
Evans Jonathan - Reichert Jennifer  
  
Leeds Dan - Russell Rena  
  
Meir Adam - Olsen Samantha  
  
Campana Bret - Keryc Teresa  
  
Awn Ron - Cyn Charlotte  
  
Johnston Les - Chiara Linda  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol - Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
-  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was heard from six directions of the room.  
  
-  
  
Could We Be Anymore Different?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By: MEH  
  
-  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
-  
  
"You heard me Miss Cyn, Daidouji, Kinomoto and Mr. Awn, Hiiragizawa, and Li." Said O'Ryan-sensei.  
  
-  
  
"But, but, but O'Ryan-sensei!" stuttered Tomoyo-chan.  
  
-  
  
"Yeah why don't we just switch partners?" asked Charlotte hopefully.  
  
-  
  
"Because you all are the best fighters in this class. Imagine what you all could focused all that energy on your opponents instead of each other." She said grinning.  
  
-  
  
"Hey don't we have a say in this?" called the Hiiragizawa guy.  
  
-  
  
"No." I snapped.  
  
-  
  
*Charlotte's POV*  
  
-  
  
I backed away. Sakura was pissed off and I could tell her eyes had fire in them. I looked over at Tomoyo who was also backing away from her. I saw the guys (Eriol, Ron and Li) look over at us as if we were crazy. I ignored them, and kept backing away from Sakura.  
  
-  
  
"Yes we do have a say in this and we don't like it." Hiiragizawa corrected. At his words in unison both Tomoyo and I stuck our fingers in our ears.  
  
-  
  
"WE DON'T LIKE IT ANYMORE THAN YOU DO STUCK UP SMART ASSES!! SO SHUT THE :;beep;: UP!" she took a deep breath after this and then said calmly; "Ok now that that's out of the way I'll be taking that pink slip and heading to the office O'Ryan-sensei" she said it so calmly that I looked over at Hiiragizawa to see his reaction. His mouth was wide open. And if possible dropped a few inches farther down when the teacher looked unaffected by the whole thing and simply handed her a already filled out slip out of her drawer.  
  
-  
  
*After School*  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
-  
  
"Hey Sakura you get after school detention?" Charlotte asked.  
  
-  
  
"No she said since none of the detention teachers will take me I'll-I'll have to."  
  
-  
  
"You'll have to what?" I asked.  
  
-  
  
"I have to go out for the cheerleading squad for four months." Sakura said quietly  
  
-  
  
"WHAT!!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS??????" shouted Charlotte in outrage.  
  
-  
  
"yea." said Sakura gloomily.  
  
-  
  
"I have an idea since you have to be torched for four months why don't Charlotte and I try out to so that you don't have to go through it alone?" I said.  
  
-  
  
"GREAT IDEA TOMOYO!!!" Said Charlotte.  
  
-  
  
"You don't have to suffer just because of me!" Sakura said quickly.  
  
-  
  
"We want to. Anyways what are we going to do while your practicing? Sit around and feel guilty?" Charlotte said  
  
-  
  
"Yeah anyways we best keep fit for our fitness exams as well as martial art in P.E." I said  
  
-  
  
"Ok but feel free to back down at anytime. Well anyways what are we going to do this weekend? I'm free all weekend." Sakura said  
  
-  
  
"I don't know. How bout we go down to the soccer field and practice? We need to if we tie with lazy ass preps." I said.  
  
-  
  
"Ok." Said Sakura and Charlotte in unison.  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Babble: HEY SIX PAGES I ACTULLY WROTE SIX PAGES!!!! Ok well R+R ppls! Sorry if it's a bit short. 


	6. Cheerleading Pratice

Author's Babble: Hey you guys I hope I didn't take to long to you all to me it feels like an eternity since my last update. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
In the last chapter``  
  
*After School*  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
-  
  
"Hey Sakura you get after school detention?" Charlotte asked.  
  
-  
  
"No she said since none of the detention teachers will take me I'll-I'll have to."  
  
-  
  
"You'll have to what?" I asked.  
  
-  
  
"I have to go out for the cheerleading squad for four months." Sakura said quietly  
  
-  
  
"WHAT!!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS??????" shouted Charlotte in outrage.  
  
-  
  
"Yea." said Sakura gloomily.  
  
-  
  
"I have an idea since you have to be torched for four months why don't Charlotte and I try out to so that you don't have to go through it alone?" I said.  
  
-  
  
"GREAT IDEA TOMOYO!!!" Said Charlotte.  
  
-  
  
"You don't have to suffer just because of me!" Sakura said quickly.  
  
-  
  
"We want to. Anyways what are we going to do while your practicing? Sit around and feel guilty?" Charlotte said  
  
-  
  
"Yeah anyways we best keep fit for our fitness exams as well as martial art in P.E." I said  
  
-  
  
"Ok but feel free to back down at anytime. Well anyways what are we going to do this weekend? I'm free all weekend." Sakura said  
  
-  
  
"I don't know. How bout we go down to the soccer field and practice? We need to if we tie with lazy ass preps." I said.  
  
-  
  
"Ok." Said Sakura and Charlotte in unison.  
  
-  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Could We Be Anymore Different?  
  
By: Me  
  
-  
  
~ Next Monday After School ~  
  
-  
  
"Ok you losers if your going to be on our squad your going to have to learn how to look like us, talk like us, walk like us, and most of all how to do our routines like us. Do you except?" Said a girl with bright blonde hair and dark red eyes.  
  
-  
  
"Hell no. But do you think that this could work? You stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours. We won't do anything so you can't do your little cheerleading game and all you have to is show us your routine? How about that?" asked Charlotte  
  
-  
  
"Whatever!" said the brown haired teal eyed Jessica 'Do you losers think you can do this?" she said thrusting out her hands rotating her hips one back flip, hands out, one turn leg up, split, summersault, front flip up, left hand out in front, right hand straight down, bring right hand up beside left, hands out to sides. She did it hastily always checking to make sure we were paying attention.  
  
-  
  
"Like this?" Tomoyo said miming her except she never looked to make sure Jessica was looking and did it at an even speed. Charlotte and I mimed her. And the rest of the team gasped at how well they took to the hard complicated cheer Jessica made up.  
  
-  
  
"Oh my god you should teach us your really good!" said a girl with shoulder length black hair and aqua eyes.  
  
-  
  
"Yeah Naoko you tell'em!" said another girl with chin length dark brown hair and green eyes.  
  
-  
  
"Jeez guys are such suck ups but you do have a really good point Naoko, Rika." Said a girl with back length light brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
-  
  
"Sometimes you should shut up Chiharu!" said the girl with bright blonde hair and dark red eyes cruelly.  
  
-  
  
"If I do remember right I heard you chatting away about some Linton Bacon being cute or another all through math class so can you still say that she talks a lot? Huh?" said Charlotte  
  
-  
  
"Why don't you go jump off a building loner! Said Tammie angrily  
  
-  
  
"Make me bulimic asshole!' Charlotte shouted  
  
-  
  
"Hey I have a question?" said Jessica angrily  
  
-  
  
"What?" I said  
  
-  
  
"Why are you here if you don't want to be?" she asked  
  
-  
  
"I'm here on detention for four months." I answered  
  
-  
  
"Why? It's so fun here!" said Rika  
  
-  
  
"Dose it look like I'm enjoying myself?" I asked  
  
-  
  
"What are they doing here?" asked Rika asked politely  
  
-  
  
"They are such good friends that the wouldn't let me go through this hell hole alone." I said politely to her.  
  
-  
  
"Never mind about that practice is almost over see the soccer team is coming out!" said Chiharu  
  
-  
  
"Ok, okay let's go through the routine one more time." Said Rika  
  
-  
  
Jessica and her group did the routine the Soccer team watched till they had to start, Tomoyo, Charlotte, Rika Chiharu, Naoko and I did our routine many cat calls were heard from the soccer field I looked around saw the preps that tied with us my jaw felt like dropping, Li was there in a lose soccer- t shirt with fitting shorts his muscles rippled underneath his shirt 'Wait one minute this is Li Syaoran were talking about!' I shook my head and Tomoyo and Charlotte looked at me "Do you guys feel like playing soccer I asked eying them.  
  
-  
  
"Hell yeah!" they said  
  
-  
  
"Good so do I let's change." I said heading for the lockers.  
  
-  
  
"Hey miss can we play? Asked a timed voice  
  
-  
  
I turned it was Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu all in soccer clothes  
  
-  
  
"Sure!" Tomoyo said "But can you play well?" she asked  
  
-  
  
"Yes were okay but nothing special." said Chiharu modestly  
  
-  
  
"Okay let us get ready then and tell Li, Hiiragizawa, and Awn that we want to challenge them to a six on six soccer match, now." I said  
  
-  
  
"Ok!" they said  
  
-  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________  
  
Author's Babble: Sorry for it being so short! I'm really really sorry!!!!!  
  
Recommended Stories:  
  
JUST BREATHE By: Daphne Li Chapters: 13 Rating ********* (9/10 stars)  
  
Fighter's Vs. Ninja's By: Lil-Coco Chapters: Two Rating ********** (10/10 stars)  
  
Signing Out,  
Ana 


	7. Switching Points of View

Author's Babble: I'm trying to make up for not updating so much!!!! Please enjoy!!! ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
```In The Last Chapter  
  
-  
  
~ Next Monday After School ~  
  
-  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
-  
  
"Ok you losers if your going to be on our squad your going to have to learn how to look like us, talk like us, walk like us, and most of all how to do our routines like us. Do you except?" Said a girl with bright blonde hair and dark red eyes.  
  
-  
  
"Hell no. But do you think that this could work? You stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours. We won't do anything so you can't do your little cheerleading game and all you have to is show us your routine? How about that?" asked Charlotte  
  
-  
  
"Whatever!" said the brown haired teal eyed Jessica 'Do you losers think you can do this?" she said thrusting out her hands rotating her hips one back flip, hands out, one turn leg up, split, summersault, front flip up, left hand out in front, right hand straight down, bring right hand up beside left, hands out to sides. She did it hastily always checking to make sure we were paying attention.  
  
-  
  
"Like this?" Tomoyo said miming her except she never looked to make sure Jessica was looking and did it at an even speed. Charlotte and I mimed her. And the rest of the team gasped at how well they took to the hard complicated cheer Jessica made up.  
  
-  
  
"Oh my god you should teach us your really good!" said a girl with shoulder length black hair and aqua eyes.  
  
-  
  
"Yeah Naoko you tell'em!" said another girl with chin length dark brown hair and green eyes.  
  
-  
  
"Jeez guys are such suck ups but you do have a really good point Naoko, Rika." Said a girl with back length light brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
-  
  
"Sometimes you should shut up Chiharu!" said the girl with bright blonde hair and dark red eyes cruelly.  
  
-  
  
"If I do remember right I heard you chatting away about some Linton Bacon being cute or another all through math class so can you still say that she talks a lot? Huh?" said Charlotte  
  
-  
  
"Why don't you go jump off a building loner! Said Tammie angrily  
  
-  
  
"Make me bulimic asshole!' Charlotte shouted  
  
-  
  
"Hey I have a question?" said Jessica angrily  
  
-  
  
"What?" I said  
  
-  
  
"Why are you here if you don't want to be?" she asked  
  
-  
  
"I'm here on detention for four months." I answered  
  
-  
  
"Why? It's so fun here!" said Rika  
  
-  
  
"Dose it look like I'm enjoying myself?" I asked  
  
-  
  
"What are they doing here?" asked Rika asked politely  
  
-  
  
"They are such good friends that the wouldn't let me go through this hell hole alone." I said politely to her.  
  
-  
  
"Never mind about that practice is almost over see the soccer team is coming out!" said Chiharu  
  
-  
  
"Ok, okay let's go through the routine one more time." Said Rika  
  
-  
  
Jessica and her group did the routine the Soccer team watched till they had to start, Tomoyo, Charlotte, Rika Chiharu, Naoko and I did our routine many cat calls were heard from the soccer field I looked around saw the preps that tied with us my jaw felt like dropping, Li was there in a lose soccer- t shirt with fitting shorts his muscles rippled underneath his shirt 'Wait one minute this is Li Syaoran were talking about!' I shook my head and Tomoyo and Charlotte looked at me "Do you guys feel like playing soccer?" I asked eying them.  
  
-  
  
"Hell yeah!" they said  
  
-  
  
"Good so do I let's change." I said heading for the lockers.  
  
-  
  
"Hey miss can we play? Asked a timed voice  
  
-  
  
I turned it was Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu all in soccer clothes  
  
-  
  
"Sure!" Tomoyo said "But can you play well?" she asked  
  
-  
  
"Yes were okay but nothing special." said Chiharu modestly  
  
-  
  
"Okay let us get ready then and tell Li, Hiiragizawa, and Awn that we want to challenge them to a six on six soccer match, now." I said  
  
-  
  
"Ok!" they said  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Could We Be Anymore Different?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By: Ana (Me)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~Soccer Practice~  
  
-  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
-  
  
"YEAH SHAKE THAT ASS JESS!!!" came a shout from the field  
  
-  
  
"Oh come on boy let's go see what new stupid routine Jessica made up for this weeks game Li, Ron." Said Eriol eyeing Ron  
  
-  
  
"Yes let's." said Ron  
  
-  
  
"Whatever." I said  
  
-  
  
~Out On The Field~  
  
-  
  
'I looked over at who was doing the routine my heart leapt and shock rose! It was the punks we tied with! Why are they in cheerleading?! Ohh look at who that tight suite hugs her every curve! She has no flaws. She's absolutely perfect! WAIT ONE MOMENT THIS IS PUNKER KINOMOTO SAKURA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!' I screamed at myself mentally 'wait a sec was she looking at me!' I thought  
  
-  
  
"Hey Syaoran let's start practicing." Said Eriol  
  
-  
  
"Wait Eriol three girls our heading our way." Said Ron  
  
-  
  
"Yes?" I said politely  
  
-  
  
"Kinomoto, Daidouji, and Cyn-san want to challenge you to a six on six soccer match." Said one  
  
-  
  
"And why don't they come over here?" asked Eriol  
  
-  
  
"Because their changing, stupid." Said another  
  
-  
  
"Why?" asked Ron naively  
  
-  
  
"Cause they know you'll except." Said the third  
  
-  
  
"Okay." I said  
  
-  
  
:"Good cause here they come." Said the 2nd one  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
Author's Babble: like I said I haven't updated in awhile so for lose of time I have this little tidbit out  
  
Recommended Stories  
  
Learning To Love + Back to Your Heart  
  
By: Starrie  
  
Chapters: 14  
  
Rating: ******** (8/10 stars)  
  
Hogwarts Sakura-Style  
  
By: Daphne Li  
  
Chapters: 15  
  
Rating ********** (10/10 stars)  
  
Leopard Spots and Zebra Stripes  
  
By: Daphne Li  
  
Chapters: 10  
  
Rating; ********** (10/10 stars)  
  
Signing Out,  
Ana 


End file.
